1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device integral with a protection plate in which the protection plate to protect the observation surface of a display panel to display an image is integrally arranged on the observation side of the display panel, and a display apparatus using this display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device integral with a protection plate is available. In this liquid crystal display device, an observation surface protection plate is arranged on the observation side of a display panel. The protection plate is bonded to the liquid crystal display panel through a frame-like spacer. The region that is surrounded by the spacer of the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and observation surface protection plate is filled with a viscous liquid (see Jpn. UM Registration No. 2529118).
This liquid crystal display device, however, is difficult to manufacture because the viscous liquid to fill the gap between the display panel and observation surface protection plate must be sealed so as not to leak.